Trouble with skimpy dresses
by Xandria
Summary: Sam is dragged away from a friends wedding wearing a very skimpy dress.


I don't own the characters just borrowing them. you know the rest. 

# TRUTH OR DARE

Sam was annoyed! Of all the times she had to be dragged to work. It had to be today. Never mind the fact that she was missing her friend's wedding but she had to be wearing this dress. 

When Angela presented Sam and her four brides maids their dress Sam thought franticly of a way to get out of it. 

"Sam you promised! Remember you owe me." Angela manipulated to get her way. Not for the first time Sam regretted the day Angela saved her life. 

So now she was nearly naked in a very thin dress with only a few well placed beads to save her modesty and on her way to SGC. 

During the reception where she gladly drank her fair share of Champaign to forget she was practically naked but at least she had four bridesmaids similarly dressed to take some of the focus off her. Sam was not used to so much attention. 

Sam laughed out loud on how uncomfortable she had been in that blue dress on one of her first trips through the Stargate. At least then she was overly covered. 

Then the two airmen had to come to bring her to headquarters. She was surprised that she wasn't soaked from all their drooling. It took her three times to remind them that she out ranked them before they put their tongues back in their mouths. 

Of course there was no time to change. She wasn't that lucky but she prayed she could change at the base before the debriefing. Before Jack saw her. 

No such luck. The noise of sirens blaring alerted her that there was something wrong with the gate. Forgetting about her state of dress she hurried to the Gateroom, she nearly tripped on the hem of her gown. _I HATE THIS DRESS!_

"Captain Carter!" A frazzled General Hammond called barely noticing her dress. "There's a problem with SG-3. Wait for me in the debriefing room. I'll be right back." 

"Yes, sir." Sam said. She got there just a Jack arrived wearing his hockey jersey and skates. 

"Wow! Great dress." He whistled using two fingers which was a mistake since he lost his balance. Sam was able to catch him. He was too heavy with all his hockey gear and she just managed to keep him from hitting his head as he went down snapping the thin straps to her dress for her trouble. 

She caught the dress just as it went past her hips and quickly pulled it back up again holding it to her chest since it wouldn't do up but not before Jack got an eyeful. 

Jack just stared at her with desire in his eyes. Glad that he was already on the floor because the sight of her certainly would have sent him off balance. _So that's where that mole is._

Giving his head a small shake he regained his senses. "Uh Sam, I'm really sorry. I'll pay for that dress." Jack said as he removed his skates. 

"Whoa Sam!" Daniel stammered at the sight of Sam holding a nearly see though dress up to her chest displaying a lot of smooth creamy skin. 

Jack struggled out off his jersey and handed it to her. "It's kind of sweaty." Apologizing again. 

Trying to figure out a way to put it on and not lose the rest of her dress, Jack took it back and placed it over her head letting it fall over her arms. 

Since it covered her past her thighs she let the dress pool at her ankles and kicked it away. 

She tried not to let the fact that jack's jersey was moist on her bare skin causing her to shiver and not from being cold. At least this covers me better. "What's going on here?" Hammond asked seeing Carter in a hockey jersey. Just a hockey jersey. 

"I fell sir." Jack explained gesturing to the discarded skates. "Just give me the bill for that dress." Jack added to Sam. 

"That's OK I don't plan to wear it again. Besides I wouldn't have paid for it. It cost over seven hundred dollars." She said causing Jack to choke on the water he was drinking. 

"I Don't understand Captain Carter.' Teal'c said picking up the dress that landed on his feet. "How can this cost so much when there's so little of it." 

Sam and Jack finally noticed what Daniel and Teal'c was wearing causing them to laugh breaking the tension between them. Teal'c was wearing a Bear suit carrying the head at one side while Daniel was dressed as a Monkey. 

"We were at a Children's picnic!" Daniel said hoping to keep from being the focus of one of Jack's one-liners. 

"Ok people you all can go change in a minute but We have a serious problem here. Hammond tried not to laugh at the sight of his best team in very unmilitary dress as he got to why they were there. _If only I had a camera._


End file.
